Stray Sheep
The Stray Sheep is a bar where Vincent Brooks and his buddies spends most of his time during the day. Boss, Erica Anderson and Rin (in Catherine: Full Body) work here. Areas ''Rapunzel'' An arcade machine where Vincent can play Rapunzel, a mini-game based on the physics of the Nightmare puzzle gameplay. There are 128 levels, and can be more punishing than the main story puzzles. Jukebox A jukebox where the background music of the bar can be changed. New background music is unlocked with every achievement/trophy unlocked. Bathroom Vincent can wash his face in here each night, and get a vision alluding to the next night's boss. In the cases that Catherine sends him a provocative picture, he can also view it here (only on the toilet). TV Sitting at the bar will allow Vincent to watch the TV and see a news report of any recent deaths. Bar Counter Several regulars sit at the bar: Boss, Daniel, Todd, Erica, Justin Bailey, Anna, and Archie. Refer to their character pages to see their exact schedules. Booth Seats Several regular sit in booth seats: Orlando Haddick, Tobias Nebbins and Jonathan Ariga sit in the middle booth with Vincent. Archie Wallace and Morgan Cortez can be found in the left-most booth, and Lindsay/Martha and Daniel Kirsch show up on the right-most. Refer to their character pages to see their exact schedules. Drinking either here or at the bar counter will speed up Vincent during that night's Nightmare stage. ATM Used only as a way to get an insight into Vincent's current thoughts about money as the story goes on. Exit Exiting the bar will trigger the next cutscenes and Nightmare stage. You always have the choice of leaving and will never be forced to leave before you're ready. Timing As time passes, customers come and go, text messages may arrive, and people can have different things to say. Time management is incredibly important. A full schedule can be found on each of the specific Day articles. There are certain set actions that will never take time. :#Playing the Jukebox. :#Playing Rapunzel. :#Watching the TV. :#Washing your face. :#Conversing with Erica. :#Drinking, both at the bar or at the table. Talking with your friends (Orlando, Jonny, Toby) does takes time, but it takes 2-4 conversations to move time ahead rather than a single conversation, as with most other patrons. Once the bar closes for the night (Vincent will check his phone and comment it's late), time stands still and you are able to do any activity without taking up time. Stray Sheep Glitch A rather interesting easter egg featured in the game, the Stray Sheep Glitch is a secret error contained within the game. Though the glitch itself is relatively benign, and does not cause any serious issues with the game, unlike the infamous glitch in the Axis Mundi stage in Babel. While he is still in the Stray Sheep, if Vincent is sitting at the bar counter when his friends leave for the night, he will take a sip from his drink and reminisce about his life. If the sip he takes doesn't finish off the glass, Vincent can walk over to his booth seat and sip from his drink continuously without having to refill. This glitch can prove to be very useful when is comes to maxing out Vincent's meter so that the Nightmare Stages are easier to play through and the player can easily keep up their score. ''Persona'' references There are some references in the bar to the Persona series such as: *Teddie from ''Persona 4'' along the counter. He can also be seen on a poster in the bathroom, near the mirror. **In Full Body, Koromaru and Morgana were added. *In the back where Erica is usually standing, there is a poster of the Gekkoukan High School patch. Gallery Vincent-Rapunzel.jpg|Vincent playing Rapunzel. Catherine-Stray-Sheep-Details-Fami.jpg|Vincent by the couple. Drinking.png|Vincent and Jonny with Boss. EricaVin1.png|Erica and Vincent talking. EricaVIn2.png|Erica asks Vincent if he's leaving. Cryptic Voice.jpg|The bathroom mirror bleeding. PersonaAnimals.png|Morgana, Teddie and Koromaru. Category:Locations